Home
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: He laughed and spoke with his friends, and sat down on a free chair, answering Joey's questions about New York and Yugi's about business. He was home; there was no doubt about that. Azureshipping, please read & review


**Home**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

It had been years since all had ended once and for all. Atem had fought his last battle bravely and once again saved the world. They've all gone their different ways since then, everybody finding something they were good at and making something of their own individual future. Split ways, split destinies and yet one thing always brought them back together, the day Atem left for the dead, they would meet at the Kame Game Shop, no matter where in the world they were and they would celebrate and mourn and simply be together, to remember the times with the Pharaoh that had been in their lives for too brief a time.

Kaiba sighed as he shut his car door and looked at the Game Shop of his once rival and best friend. He'd just flown in from the USA, tired and jet-legged as he was he made his way to the Game Shop well knowing that they were waiting. The bells on the door jingled as he came in, noticing that the sing on the door was on 'closed'. Without another thought he walked up the stairs and into the small apartment above the shop. Yugi's grandpa had died some years back, but Yugi hadn't changed a thing in his old, every suggestion of moving to a bigger house was met with stubbornness and they eventually gave up. The sight that greeted him as he entered the living room, managed to worm a smile on his lips, it looked so domestic.

Anzu was serving orange juice, with her back to him, long hair in a braid in fitting jeans and a long baby-doll shirt, Yugi sat on the couch, looking remarkably like Atem without those deep, mysterious eyes Atem possessed, Yugi's were wide and innocent, still. To his right his wife Rebecca, her stomach reached her teeth, their son would come any day now. Next to Rebecca sat Serenity, Joey's sister, a baby boy in her lap, half asleep, Duke didn't lose any time. Opposite from them, on the chairs or floor sat Joey with his twins, two blonde, violet eyed, unruly boys that drove their parents crazy. Next to him Tristan, talking to Duke about something, Mokuba on a chair on Joey's other side laughing at something Anzu said as she crouched beside him, setting a glass on the table for him. He could make out Mai's blonde hair in the kitchen; she was probably helping Anzu cook dinner.

Anzu stood up and turned. Their eyes clashed and her smile brightened as she sat down her serving plate and came over to him, standing on tip-toes to wound her arms around his neck and press a loving kiss to his lips. He hugged her tightly to him and returned her kiss, rubbing their noses together as they parted. How had he survived two weeks without her in the USA?

"Welcome back, my heart. We were waiting for you." She said in her soft warm voice, filled with love for him and only him. She always called him 'my heart', he didn't know why but didn't question it either, it was better then jerk from years back.

He smiled down at her, pouring all his love for her in his eyes, vulnerable and unguarded as he stared at her, drinking his full on her alabaster skin, glowing azure gaze and brilliant, loving smile.

"It's good to be back, beloved," he spoke finally, kissing her forehead and letting her go, moving to greet the rest. He laughed and spoke with his friends, and sat down on a free chair, answering Joey's questions about New York and Yugi's about business. He was home; there was no doubt about that.

Anzu and Mai joined them after a few minutes with coffee and they talked and laughed remembering the old times and the one man that always brought them together no matter what. But unlike many years back, Anzu's eyes didn't dim and her smile didn't flatter as they spoke of Atem, no, now she smiled through a few tears, squeezing his head and saying her own about the Pharaoh and friend.

After a time Anzu and Mai disappeared in the kitchen again, putting last touches on the dinner they all awaited famished. He looked after her with a smile as a small hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked down and met eyes identical to those of his wife on a small chubby face, that was a mix of his and Anzu's features, with chocolate colored soft bangs fell on her forehead, the rest of the hair falling down her small back. The little girl titled her head to the side, so much like her mother and smiled a toothy smile.

"Daddy, you back!"

His heart melted as he took his two year old daughter in his arms and settled her in his lap. She smile at him again and leaned her small head on his chest, falling asleep.

How he ever lived without her and Anzu in his life, he'll never know. He pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her head, just as he felt his wife's gentle hand on his own head and smiled, muttering, "Sleep well, my little Sakura. Daddy is always going to be here, that is a promise."

Seto turned his head to the side and looked at the picture of Atem and Anzu on Yugi's shelf.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew that no matter what Anzu will be my destiny and I would be hers. Thank you, Atem."


End file.
